


Wherever the Nissan Takes Them

by Naemi



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Future, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5313614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You do realize it's not really a road trip, right?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherever the Nissan Takes Them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unilocular](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unilocular/gifts).



If Hiro says the words 'road trip' one more time, Ando might have to smack his face. Not that he really would, but something about the excitement dancing in his friend's voice still rubs him the wrong way. 

Walking around the Nissan, Ando brushes his fingertips over the smooth, blue metal. Images of the Nevada sand and the Texas sun flare in his mind. He can almost smell the dry desert heat, almost taste it on his tongue. A tight smile plays about his lips but vanishes when Hiro stands beside him.

“You're concerned.”

Ando shakes his head to get rid of the memory and heaves the last of the suitcases in the car. As the trunk lid falls closed with a thud, he turns around to face his friend.

“Of course I am. What if we never see them again? I can't even begin to imagine—”

Hiro squeezes Ando's shoulders. “We can't ask questions that have no answers yet. And we can't stand in fate's way, either. You know that as well as I do.”

Ando looks past the car to the young men waiting to leave. They're a little younger than Hiro and he had been when they took on their own epic journey, but at least they're not going to be stumbling around unprepared. Unlike their fathers, they had all their lives to understand. Nonetheless, Ando's heart clenches.

“You do realize it's not really a road trip, right?”

“But of course it is,” Hiro says with that trademark smile of his on his face. He pushes his glasses back up his nose with one finger. “They have a Nissan, they have hundreds of miles to cover, and they don't know where their journey will take them in the end. Sounds enough like a road trip to me.”

“You're crazy. That's what.”

If anything, Hiro's smile grows even wider, and although Ando really wants to shake some sense into him now, he gets it; he really does. A smile of his own on his lips, he nods.

Together, they go to hand the car keys to their sons and lay all faith in saving the world on a new generation.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _Hiro and Ando - road trip!!_
> 
> Yet another fic categorized as “prompt filling at its weirdest.” I guess that's just how I roll?
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](http://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
